Currently, container bodies of airtight containers are being varied to various forms as a material of the container bodies is changed from plastic to glass, ceramics, and stainless steel, which do not emit environmental hormones. In order to allow a lid to be coupled with the container body in an airtight state, locking elements and elasticity are required. For this reason, a plastic lid is commonly used.
In addition, a packing is used in the lid as a basic element for sealing. The packing is installed in the lid, which is mainly formed of plastic. In order to install the packing, an installation groove is formed to prevent the packing from separating when the packing installed in the lid is pressed.
Therefore, when the packing, which is installed in the installation groove, makes contact with food contained in the container body while being pressed, foreign substances are caught in a gap of the packing, which is installed in the installation groove, and the foreign substances are rarely cleaned, thus the foreign substances become a source of odor when a predetermined time elapses, and the odor is unsanitary due to propagation of germs.
For this reason, currently, to easily attach and detach the packing, a packing having a shape other than a ring shape is used, or an opening, through which a stick is inserted to forcefully take out the packing for an easy cleaning, is formed in a predetermined portion of the installation groove.
However, cleaning the solidified foreign substance, which is trapped in the installation groove, just by separating the packing is difficult due to the narrow width of the installation groove, so the unsanitary part is not resolved by cleaning.
In addition, when the packing is pulled by the stick through the opening, the packing may be broken if the packing is aged, thus the airtight container may be damaged, causing unnecessary waste.